Let the Craziness Begin! ChampionStyle
by Kappa Taicho
Summary: One-shot. Introducing: Four Crazy Champions and their Pokemon. The first of a series of one-shots.


**SINNOH CHAMPION'S POV**

It was a bright and sunny day—

Wait…that's redundant on account of that I'm in a cave and you can't really tell the weather in here. I've been here for two—no—maybe three hours? I was never good at keeping track of time. At least my Darkrai is lighting the way with Flash. Though I'm not sure I'm going the right way anymore. Damn—that's what I get from taking directions from Unown inscriptions on the wall.

_Top Right._

Now that I think about it— it said something about this being the last group of turns.

_Top Left._

I groaned. With my luck the end of these turns will be a dead end. Why did I enter this cave again?

*****FLASHBACK START*****

**NORMAL POV**

"What is in this soup?," asked a seventeen year old boy with tannish skin and short black hair with squarish- looking glasses. He wore a dull grayish hoodie and a matching black belt and pants that blended in with each other. He had a regular trainer sneakers and back pack that was currently on the floor whileas he was sitting on the table eating from a plastic plate that contained a brownish soup. His name was Michael and he was well known for being the Kanto Champion.

"Well the chocolate ice cream I found on the ground was—," at this statement said boy ran behind a bush and puked out the contents of his stomach. His Mewtwo looked disgusted at the sight of the purge and at his trainer's stupidity at actually eating it. Mewtwo was the only legendary Michael had . The rest of his team consisted of Seadra, Charizard, Ninetales, Alakazam, and Sandslash who were currently either playing, napping, or just exploring the forest. Mewtwo was his only pokemon that actually disciplined him and dared go against his commands excluding his Seadra and Sandslash.

The maker of the soup acted bewildered by the other champion's actions. She was the Hoenn Champion who was currently hiding in her grin and laughter otherwise the prank would not have continued. She enjoyed tormenting the Kanto Champion—scratch that—she loved tormenting **ALL** the champions excluding herself of course. She saw some of her pokemon give her some funny looks and she gave them a '_did I do something wrong_?' look. Her more mature pokemon like Pidgeot and Ampharos just sighed at her action but Meganium, Lapras, Arcanine, and Shuckle just snickered. Pidgeot was the main leader of her team on account of being Emily's first pokemon.

"That's why I don't eat anything that she makes," Robert said taking advantage of the prank to tease her. He was the Johto Champion and going on sixteen according to age. The declaration he made was addressed to his pokemon: Blaziken, Celebi, Palkia, Salamance, Metagross, and Lucario. Only the legendaries acknowledged his declaration though knowing his level of immaturity. Especially considering he was currently dressed in an alien costume to just disturb Emily. It was known fact between the champions that Emily was afraid of aliens. So when she first met Deoxys, the Sinnoh Champion's pokemon, she was to say the least terrified. She had to be assured by the Sinnoh Champion that Deoxys would not suck her brain out through a straw.

Speaking of the Sinnoh Champion she was currently laying against a maple tree ignoring her fellow colleagues while enjoying the breeze. Out of all the champions she was the shortest at 5'2''. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes with her glasses currently off. She wore a snow white tank top with a dark blue jacket over it that had large, bold pictures of the common symbols of a tape player that were "_play, pause, rewind, and fast forward_." The jacket reached down to her mid thigh and black baggy pants covered her down to the soles of her feet.

She was known to be lax with her pokemon in the aspect of training. Though she did have excellent methods of training when she got serious. But right now she just settled with seeing most of her pokemon play around with the other champion's pokemon. The ones that were playing around were Infernape, Ditto, and Dragonair who was in a nearby lake splashing the poor Seadra which then caused a water contest. She looked at the pokemon that were near her that were also lying around but only her Darkrai was asleep at the moment. A sketchbook was in Gallades' hands as he appeared to be skimming the pages, Darkrai was leaning against her left shoulder, and Deoxys who was awake was to her right observing his comrades. These three pokemon were her most loyal pokemon considering they had been with her since she was little though she met them at different times of course that's just another story for another day.

"Hey Rita have you ever been to those large ruins in Solaceon Town?," began Robert.

She mused on this and then replied, "Not really it's too troublesome to go in there."

"Are ya chicken?," he emphasized and she glared but that didn't keep Michael from coming and saying, "If you're not chicken then go in there. **WE** dare you."

It was common knowledge that Rita didn't turn down challenges that were dared. She had too much honor to uphold.

"Fine I'll go if it'll just to appease you."

"But you have to stay in there for at least two hours," added in Emily.

Rita rolled her eyes, "Fine."

She called back in her pokemon except Darkrai whom she would use to light her way.

******FLASHBACK END*****

**RITA'S POV**

_Top Left._

Oh yeah— that's how I ended up here in this dark, smelly, wet cave crawling with cobwebs and spiders. I felt myself lose balance and put on hand on the nearest wall. Eww… I hope that was water.

_Lower Left._

I felt my Darkrai stop so I did the same and turned to my right and saw more Unown inscriptions. I touched the wall with my fingers tracing over the letters.

"Friendship all lives touch each other…," read Darkrai hesitantly then turned to his trainer to finish it. "…lives to create something anew and alive," confusion spread on her face as she tried to decipher the meaning behind the words. Wait…friendship? Does that mean having friends is important? So lives to create something anew and alive must mean feeling certain emotions around friends. But there's something else to it but what? What if—

"Pearl?," I snapped out of my stupor when Darkrai used my nickname, "We should be heading out now." I nodded and followed Darkrai out of the darkness.

**NORMAL POV**

The scene changes to the other three champions that were currently conversing about the absent champion. "We should go check on her," Emily said, "She's taken a long time in there! What if she fell down a hole or something."

"Or she might have been eaten by a Hippopotas," Robert added in. Michael and Emily turned to Robert and simultaneously yelled, "That's not helping!"

Then a fake cough interrupted them and all three champions faced the source of the cough, Mewtwo. He then went ahead to telepathically state, "I doubt that anything bad has happened to her. If memory serves right she is a champion and she had her Darkrai leading her and knowing him I'm pretty sure he'd die first before any danger would befall her."

The three champions looked at each other and seemed to contemplate this information. "OH MY GOD they're dead!," yelled one of the champions though it was hard to tell who yelled it considering the humans went into a disarray. Mewtwo shook his head at their stupidity then proceeded to turn to his left to see Rita sipping from a drink that was most likely a Coke and beside her was her Darkrai who was eating a Hershey's bar. "How long do you think until they realize I'm right here," she said between sips. Mewtwo rolled his eyes and looked at the bickering teens, "It's going to take awhile."

"Want to go catch a movie? I've heard Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is good," she offered and Mewtwo raised an invisible eyebrow. "You're actually offering something for free," he said to her in disbelief, "What's the catch?"

"No catch I'm just feeling generous today," she said seriously along with Darkrai chuckling who then spoke, "You should accept her offer it's not likely she will offer something like this to you again."

Mewtwo followed the two beings away from the arguing humans and sighed. What a crazy day…what did I do to deserve this fate?


End file.
